deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
I hope you're ready... 'Description' Super Mario Bros. VS Luigi's Mansion! These two duos have been debated constantly, over which one is truly superior. Well... '''shall we end that'?'' 'Interlude' Boomstick: Man, so many people love Mario. He's been a part of many childhoods, including my own. Man, those fights hurt... Wiz: However, today, some highly debated rivalries within that very franchise shall be settled. Man to man, turtle to ghost. Boomstick: Mario and Bowser, the originals and bosses over the entire franchise... Wiz: Luigi and King Boo, the minions and sidekicks... Boomstick: Today, the debate of which Mario brother AND which Mario villain will be answered. But first, let's lay down some ground rules. Wiz: Bowser will have access to most of his equipment, including Grand Stars, Power Stars, the Dream Stone and machinery. However, no Star Rod. Boomstick: King Boo will only have access to his Luigi's Mansion feats. All feats from the other games will be discarded, except speed, which will need to be included. Wiz: And the biggest one—Mario and Luigi. Due to the drastic similarities between the two, there will need to be some rules on what they can use. Mario will have his 3-D games, including Mario 64, Galaxy and Sunshine. Luigi will have access to Galaxy and both Luigi's Mansions, and that's all. Both Mario and Luigi will get only Power-ups and weaponry unique to them. Meaning, no Fire Flower, Starman, or White Tanooki Leaf. But Power Flower, Poltergust, F.L.U.D.D., Mario's caps, etc. are allowed. And while they both share a Hammer, it'll still be allowed for one reason: they use it a lot, thus, could actually be a deciding factor. Who knows. Boomstick: And then of course, armies. King Boo will have all the ghosts from the original Luigi's Mansion and its sequel, except Portrait Ghosts. They're kinda useless, besides one or two. He will get Bogmire. And yes, even Possessor Ghosts are allowed. King Boo will also get ghost-resembling allies, such as Bouldergeist and the Cosmic Clones. Wiz: Bowser will get all of his basic troops, as well as his advanced troops. He will also be given the alliance with the Koopalings, Kamek, the Elite Trio, and, of course, Bowser Junior. He will, however, not have access to King Boo, for obvious reasons. He will have his own Boos, however. Also, please note that the restrictions of what games the duos can use only applies to feats. Powers and abilities from all over the franchise will be included within this battle. Boomstick: Sorry to disappoint any of you with those rules, but that's just how we're laying them out. Perhaps we'll have other rounds with different rules... who knows. Anyway, it's finally time to do this. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's OUR job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to determine... who would win... a Death Battle. 'Mario & Bowser' 'Infantry' 'Luigi & King Boo' 'Ghosts' 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are '''set.' It's time to settle this debate... once, and for all.'' Boomstick: It's time for a ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!'' DEATH BATTLE!! It was a pacifistic night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was sound asleep. Except, of course, a certain tyrannical overlord. *The screen slowly transitions to the intramural of Bowser’s Castle The minions were hard at work. The Koopas were repairing the walls, while the Goombas were repairing the tiles of the floor. The Shy-Guys were resetting the traps as well as building new ones. All while their king, Bowser, sat fastidiously upon his throne. His arm held his head up, as images of his defeat flash across his memory. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MnYi6w0onU (Cue ~ Deep Thought)] Mario leaped over Bowser and grabbed the axe. Bowser quickly rotated on an axis and put a fireball in motion towards his ambitious rival. The plumber somehow front-flipped over the fireball, and slammed the axe down unto the rope, resulting in the bridge that kept Bowser afloat plummeting, along with the monstrous turtle king. “Grrrrrr…” Mario aviates rapidly, before flipping and plunging toward the last wing of the acid bath. It snaps, sending the bath overboard, along with Bowser and his son. “…” Mario spins, socking Bowser across the jaw, causing him to jet towards the nearby star, before falling in. Bowser finally opens his eyes. (Music Cuts Out) “I hate that plumber. And his damn brother too…” Bowser jumps to his feet, and walks towards his window. “That man has made a fool of me an innumerate amount of times. It’s about time I'' finally humiliate him. He has broken my pride… and stolen my title among many as the strongest. And despite that, he ''still acts nice to me and my troop… rrrrrr… GAH! WHY?!” Bowser stomps his foot in peremptory rage and confusion. “Is there something amiss, sire?” a mysterious voice asked from behind. Bowser quickly oscillated to see King Boo before him. “No… nothing is wrong. Can you leave me be?” Bowser proposed snappily. “Of course… but one teensy-weensy inquisition first.“ King Boo began. “Are you thinking about Mario’s victories over you again? Because like I had told you once before, the past doesn’t matter. The future—what we look forward to—does.” “Listen, Boo… I don’t care what you have to say. I’m in charge here, so go back to work and let me think about what I need to.” There was a long pause between the two before Bowser turned back around to look out the window once more. “…So be it. Do what you must.” King Boo stated, softly, before vanishing into thin air. Tch… Does he think our detrimental failures only affect him? The night then ended, as all the lights in the dark world went out. ' Light fell over the kingdom like an ineludible blanket, lugging all creatures from their deep sleep. A certain pair of selfsame brothers awoke at this time too. The red plumber broke open his eyes, at first squinting, as his pupils quickly constricted in response to the massive amount of light pouring into it. He swiftly yanked himself from his bed and to his feet, stretched, and walked downstairs. “Aw man… that was a rough night. Couldn’t seem to fall asleep.” Mario whispered to himself as he traipsed towards the bathroom. “And that… impertinent dream… A flat me…” As Mario entered and padlocked the door behind him, his younger, more energetic brother awoke. Breathing a short sigh, Luigi looked over, yearning to see his brother, only to see nothingness assigned to Mario’s once-filled bed. Luigi, worried, jumps out of his bed, and slowly walks towards the stairs. Twitchily, Luigi managed to squeeze out “M…M-Mario?” When he received no response, Luigi tiptoed down the stairs, only to hear a loud slam from the bathroom. “WAH!” Luigi tripped up, comically rolling down the stairs and pulverizing the wall with his head. “Mama-mia…” Luigi slowly rose back to his feet, clutching his head in slight pain. “That hurt…” Luigi informed himself. He then sauntered towards the television and flicked it on, revealing the news. “Today, we can be expecting a nasty storm to be accompanying our lives. There is predicted precipitation, no Sun, and guaranteed lightning. Tomorrow’s forecast, luckily, isn’t so ba—“ Suddenly, static covered the screen, before showing a storm warning screen. “The national weather service of the Mushroom Kingdom has issued a flash-flood warning for the entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom, mainly the city of Toad Town, at 2:50PM tonight. It was reported from slow moving thunder storms over the BeanBean Kingdom and other neighboring countries. Our authorities estimate over 30 inches of rain has fallen along with additional heavy rainfall expected. There is an expected flash-flood occurring. Be especially cautious at night, when the rain is far more difficult to observe and avoi—“ The warning was cut short by Luigi turning off the television set, before shuddering. “Those flood warnings are creepy… why did they make the noises so… offsetting?” Luigi questions, before sighing once more. He starts to relax from the dream he’d had, and takes a seat on his chair. “Parakarry has likely already come by… Perhaps I should check the mail. After all, all the good mail comes on Tuesday.” Luigi settles his bout, and rises back to his feet, before exiting the house to snatch up the mail. At that time, Mario finally gets out of the bathroom, fixing his gloves, and adjusting his hat. “Alrighty. Ready for yet another day.” Mario struts towards the kitchen, and puts on a cup of coffee. Because plumbers need that stuff. Mario then plopped down on his chair, and rested his eyes for a few seconds, which is when Luigi came through the door with the mail in his right hand. “Oh, hey bro! I grabbed the mail—wanna take a look?” Luigi offered. “Sure. Thanks, Luigi.” Mario stated, as Luigi handed it to him. “I’ve got the coffee going right now. When it’s-a finished, you can grab some first if you want, bro.” Mario informed Luigi, who was heading upstairs. “Will do. But, when I get back down—which shouldn’t be very long—can I tell you about a dream I had? It was… kinda horrifying, and I wanted to take it up with you.” “I don’t mind at all, bro.” Mario, now slightly curious about his brother's dream, sifted through the various pieces of mail. “Hmm… Hey, uh, Luigi… This one’s for you.” Mario called out, but when he heard no answer, he decided to peel it open himself. First breaking open the sealing, then pulling the actual letter out slowly. Mario took a deep breath—it was from “Anonymous.” He then began to read: ”Dear Luigi, I know what happened. I know exactly what you dreamt about. I know everything. I know that it’s not actually you who’s reading this letter, too. Just know one thing. I can help you. And no, you don’t have a choice.” The letter ended there. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBlH528EAeY ''(Cue ~ The Mystery)] Mario’s stomach began churning. “Who… wrote this?!” Mario questioned aloud, tranquility falling over the room as heavy thought began zooming all over Mario’s brain. Electricity began blinking on and bleeping off rapidly within the mind of Mario’s. “The only person I can think of would be Bowser… but why would he want to help Luigi? And… what dream did Luigi… have? I… I need to speak with Luigi about this.” Mario determined. He rushed up the stairs—“LUIGI!”—he shouted. But the house was a hush. No response except the howling of the wind from the newly developing thunderstorm. “No. No, this can’t-a be. LUIGI! ANSWER ME!” Mario called out, quickly breaking open the door to the upstairs closet. A stench so horrid then burst from it—Mario unknowingly wafting it, almost immediately hurling. “Oh my God…” The corpse of his one and only brother lies before him—he was hung. “Who…did this…” Mario murmured anxiously. He peered downward, catching sight of another letter in his peripheral vision. Quickly, he yanked his head in that direction and stormed towards the letter. He snatched it up, tore it open, ripped the letter out, and read: “Too bad. So sad. He couldn’t win the game. Can you?” --------------------- | | | | O | \|/ | | | / \ | | | | ---------------------- _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “What kind of sick being would do this…” Mario muttered, in utter disbelief. He glanced back at his brother. He was clearly holding back tears, but he, without hesitation, left his brother to search for who committed this crime. '(Music Fades Out Slowly) And who was now after him as well. But little did Mario know… someone else shared a similar fate. A most unexpected character. A story… of betrayal… loss… and grief. Soon, it would unfold, like a banana on Mario Circuit. MEANWHILE, BACK AT BOWSER’S CASTLE… “Hmm… I’ve GOT IT! Heh, I’ll kidnap Luigi this time! BWAHAHAHA! Mario will never be able to save him, too! I’ll lock him up in a ghost house… KING BOO! COME HERE, I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE!!” Bowser roared at the top of his lungs, before chuckling and rubbing his hands together mischievously. “Heh heh heh… I’ll finally take Mario down… And I’ll use Green ‘Stache to do it… Genius… KING BOO!!” Bowser shouted once more. After, once more, no response, Bowser began getting curious, but angered at the same time. “That damn Boo… When I get ahold of him, he’ll be king no longer… rrrrrrRRRRRRRRAAAAAAH! YOU DISOBEDIENT GHOST! COME TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!” Bowser blasted fire out this time, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. “FINE! I guess I’ve gotta do this myself.” Bowser slashed through the air with a slicing sound, attempting to release his anger. He then stomped out of his room to go and search for King Boo. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scb-bkQahp0 (Cue ~ World Bowser)] “Hey you! Minion!” Bowser shouted at a Goomba, eliciting a “Yeep!” from the startled troop. “Y-Yes sir?” the Goomba asked, turning to face Bowser. “Have you seen King Boo around?” “No, sir. I sadly have not.” The Goomba responded, forcing Bowser to stomp his foot. “Damn! Move along!” Bowser shouted at the Goomba, before storming off himself. He then encountered a Koopa on a ladder working to repaint the entrance wall. “HEY!!” The dazed Koopa then stumbled back, subsiding, taking the ladder with him as his altitude rapidly deflated to a zero. CRASH! “Grrrr… GET UP!” Bowser roared, putting his dukes up. The Koopa jumped back to his feet, and faced his master. “Yes, milord?” the Koopa questioned. Bowser lowered his fists, then asked: “Where’s King Boo? Have you seen him?” “I have not, milord. King Boo is sneaky and sly—he probably turned invisible and went somewhere.” The Koopa informed. Bowser crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently. “I need to find that doofus. I need him for my next scheme…” Bowser began. “Do you have any idea where he’d go?” “Sadly not, milord. However, Boos do like dark places. And since the rainstorm is rolling in quickly, the Sun has nearly been blocked out. He could be anywhere.” “…Rrrrrrhhh… I hate that Boo. Stay on guard—I might call you guys at any time. I’m heading out to look for him.” Bowser informed as he made his way out the doors of the castle, the Koopa saluting, and returning to his job. (Music Fades Out Quickly) Bowser reached the starting point of Koopa Road. “I’ll head into the kingdom to search for that insubordinate.” Bowser finalized, and departed. The screen then faded to black, and recovered itself atop a Mushroom Hill a fair distance from Mario & Luigi’s house. The camera sat there, cops now surrounding the brothers’ house, kicking open the door and flooding in. Mario then trekked his way to the summit of the hill, glimpsing back at his home briefly, before looking away and jogging out of the camera's view. What had happened to his brother? ---- ??? ---- “Ooooouuhhhhh… h… huh…? Where… am I?” [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9XMd2eAy_4 (Cue ~ The Prestige)] “Nyyyuh…” the mysterious man jumped, but he was tied to something. He quickly realized that, because he is sitting, he is tied to a chair. “Ohhh man… what… happened? All I remember is Mario and I… wait, no… n-no… Mario… why…?” the man’s distraught monologue began, as well as revealing himself to be Luigi. “It was all as my dream had foretold… I would be attacked, and nearly killed by my own brother…” Luigi recalled, before cutting to a memory. Mario walked towards Luigi. “Mario, please… we’re brothers… please, stop!” “Heh… heh heh heh… Luigi.” Mario began, before looking him dead in the eye. “'I have no brother.”'' ''CRACK, SLAM!'' Luigi was punched over the head, then kicked against the wall. “Owwwch… Ugh… I won’t sit here and let you do this!” Luigi jumped back to his feet and threw out a kick, which Mario caught. “Oh, my dear foolish… ‘brother.’ How unfortunate that you meet with such a fateful end.” Mario stated solemnly, before elbowing Luigi’s knee, nearly breaking it in the process. “AWWAWAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhahhaaaaa…” Luigi was immediately mowed down, clutching his knee in the process. “I can’t believe this… ‘brother,’ you speak of. That he can act in such a manner to be believably mad. Luigi, your ‘brother’ will render you deficit of life. Good night, and sleep tight, knowing that.” Mario allegorized, and raised his fist into the air, smiling, whilst Luigi’s eyes were inundated in tears as he looked up, then quickly shut his eyes to prepare for the blow. 'WHIP—CRUNCH!' ''“Heh. Brother…” The memory dissolved into the air, returning to Luigi, in his solitary. “Why would he do this… I… I…” Luigi attempted with all of his power to fight his emotions. “I… hate him.” “Well, well… look what I’ve got here.” A voice cut through the darkness and Luigi’s eardrums, like a conflagrant and metallic-lustered knife clean through fresh, cold butter. (Music Cuts Out) “Oh look, it’s the green plumber, Luigi. Am I mistaken, or not?” The figure then illuminated the room with his own naturally-emitted, ghostly aura. King Boo. Luigi froze completely in response to this villain’s presence. “Chill out, greenie. I’m here to help you. As you might have already elucidated to yourself, there are far greater enemies now than I. Now, will you heed my words, or continue to resent me for my past transgressions?” King Boo catechized the green plumber. Luigi loosened up a tiny bit, but not much. King Boo then shrugged. “Better than nothing, I suppose.” [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLWLwUM6gQo (Cue ~ King Boo Speech)] “Listen, ‘Green Stache. We have been foes for a long time, have we not? And of course, not without reason. But I believe it’s finally time we put aside our differences and yearn to imprison one another for all eternity and work towards one goal. Defeating our enemy. What enemy, ‘Green Stache? Why, that terrible brother of yours, and that horrible king of mine. Together, we can paint the town red… with their internal Fruit Punch. What say you, Luigi? Don’t you want revenge? On the brother that tried to take your life?” “I… listen, King Boo… we are arch-enemies… what makes me able to trust you so suddenly?” “One thing, ‘Green Stache. Did you check the mail? I tried to warn you.” “Wh-… WHAT?!” “Yes. But you handed my warning to that brother of yours. He has left you in his shadow for so long… did you know he tried to talk your mom out of having another kid? He was too dense to realize you two were fraternal twins.” “There seems to be something wrong with that statement…” Luigi interrogated, finally. “No, Luigi. It’s all in your mind. Here, allow me to show you the same letter that your brother had received earlier this very day, before he sprang into action. He tried to hang you, you know. Here, ‘Green Stache… read it.” Luigi then suddenly felt one of his hands free from his chair. So, he reached out and obtained the letter, opened it, and began to read it aloud. ”Dear Luigi, I know what happened. I know exactly what you dreamt about. I feel bad for you. But please, heed my words: Mario is after you. Just know one thing. I can help you. Sincerely, King Boo” “What… you… tried to help me… for real? But, how do I know if it was you? And what would Mario gain from trying to kill me?” “Luigi, you’re asking pointless questions. You’re stalling to try and come up with an answer—I know. And I also know that you know that saying yes is the best option you have, unless you wanna return to that home. Allow me to ask you something, Luigi: how do you think you made it out of there alive? It didn’t just happen. Guess what? I SAVED YOU. I knew Mario was after you, so I set up camp and awaited to see if my prediction was correct. And sure enough, I was. As for what he would gain, he would gain the spotlight. He has been obsessed with that since he was born, has he not…? To be honest, ‘Green Stache, I wouldn’t have cared if I knew you weren’t of some use to someone. I need your alliance to take down my traitorous king. And of course, in return, I promise we will exact revenge unto your brother. They’re both swines, and will undoubtedly team up. We must do the same, Luigi.” “At least you’re honest… but that also means, the rest is truthful... and, worst of all… that means my brother truly is against me.” “Luigi, you saw him with your own eyes, and you’re just now coming to realization with it? That’s not the plumber I know. Mario truly does put you down—doesn’t he?” Luigi was silent for a few seconds, before panning his mouth open to speak. “He… leaves me behind a lot.” King Boo started to show concern. “Does he? Does he now? Luigi, I’m certain he does more than just leave you. He plots against you. As you can tell from today.” “That’s not the point, though…” Luigi chimed in, stating towards King Boo, which left him slightly puzzled. “He has left me whenever it comes time for the fun. He left me when the princess invited him to the castle. He left me after I saved him from you the first time, just to go on a vacation to Isle Delfino. He forges ahead, without holding back to help his allies. He might do so after the fact, but…” “That’s not the point. Correct? What he does during the action matters.” King Boo reassured. He truly felt an ounce of… guilt. He felt a bit sorry for Luigi, for the first time. “Yeah. You’re right… everything adds up perfectly… Very well, King Boo. We’ll join forces.” “Ahahahahaha… excellent. Then, let us be off. We must meet up with our hapless victims soon enough.” Luigi nodded, and King Boo completely untied him. The camera then swiftly faded to complete darkness, along with King Boo’s Speech, which halted the music. ---- In Front of Peach’s Castle ---- Mario slowly walked towards the outer sects of Peach’s Garden, before stopping without warning. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A&t=4s (Cue ~ Rain & Thunder)] The storm finally hit dead-on, pouring heavily upon the terrain. Mario then swung his head in the direction of a stomping sound, and caught sight of Bowser. The latter than intermitted his advance, and crossed his arms with a smirk. “Mario… didn’t expect to see you here.” “Bowser, please hold off on any attacks. I’m searching for someone.” “Oh? Really? Who? Cause I just so happen to be looking for my minion, King Boo. I find it a bit offensive that you assumed I was attacking. How would you feel if I assumed you were going to stomp on me every time we crossed paths?” Bowser retaliated. “Eh, fair enough.” Suddenly, purple electricity began surging from thin air, and started shooting out rapid strikes. Mario and Bowser both turned to glare at this. “What the hell is that?!” Bowser questioned aloud. Mario responded through shaking his head, and continuing to watch. The purple electricity then began expanding into giant parameters. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da4d2lDURj0 (Cue ~ Gender)] The electricity’s range was rapidly strengthening, until finally, the electricity dispersed into the air with a powerful repulse. Mario and Bowser covered their eyes from the light, then looked back to see exactly who they were looking for. “KING BOO! DAMN YOU, I’VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! GET OVER HERE!” Bowser demanded. “Luigi…? I thought you were… dead… Oh my God, I’m-a so glad to see you’re alive!” Mario called out, stress lifting from his shoulders. Little did he know, that weight, exponentiated, would be placed back on his shoulders in a few moments. “AHAHAHAHAHA!! Bowser… and, Mario. You traitorous lunatics.” King Boo stated aloud. “Luigi and I have come to the agreement that we shall end your traitorous acts. Once, and for all.” “That’s right.” Luigi confirmed, then staring Mario in the eyes, Mario looking back—confused. “Luigi… what are you talking about? What has King Boo done to you?” “He’s helped me realize what my brother was for so many years. A psychotic, narcissistic, traitorous, good-for-nothing man that hates the little family he has.” Luigi accused, still staring intently. “Whoa there, ‘Green Stache. That’s a bit harsh—Mario is far from that.” Bowser began. “He was literally just looking for you.” “Luigi, I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Why? Why are you calling me these names? What did I do to you?” Mario questioned, almost choking up on tears. He was very worked up about this, and Bowser seen just that. “Luigi, I listened to you carefully back there. With what you told me, I can back you up 100%.” King Boo assured. The green plumber didn’t respond, but merely got into a battle stance, facing Mario. “I’ll show you that you can’t do that to me anymore, ‘brother.’” Luigi snarled towards Mario. “Nor can you do that to anyone else.” “Oh… I get it.” Mario started, head facing downwards. “I’m just cursed. Is that it? The second I find out my brother isn’t dead, and that what I had seen was fake, my own brother now wants to murder me. Well…” Mario pulled his head back up, fire in his eyes. “So be it. I saw what I saw. Perhaps YOU’RE the fake.” Bowser pointed at King Boo: “And YOU! What did I do to deserve your insubordination, Boo?!” “Ohohohoho… exactly that, sire.” King Boo pointed out. “Your stupendous pride… it needs to be broken. To little bits and pieces… Nothing shall remain. For that is what you have done to me.” Bowser put his hand down. “Listen bub, I ain’t got a clue what you mean. But one clue I’ve got is that I can replace you once you no longer exist.” Bowser informed, standing idol. The Mario Bros. were in their battle stances, and Bowser was PISSED. King Boo smiled—everything’s working. “Alright, sire. How about I kill you and imprison your soul?” King Boo’s eye flashed with powerful intent. Right as it flashed, red, emboldened letters flashed across the screen, displaying, 'Conclusion' If Mario & Bowser Win - M&B v L&KB.png|If Mario & Bowser Win If Luigi & King Boo Win - M&B v L&KB.png|If Luigi & King Boo Win Who do you think wins? Mario, Bowser and their Infantry Luigi, King Boo and the Ghosts Who do you want to win? Mario, Bowser and their Infantry Luigi, King Boo and the Ghosts 'Trivia/Thanks' *Credit for the King Boo sprite goes to Neslug on DeviantArt. *Credit for the Bowser, Mario and Luigi sprites goes to the Spriter's Resource. *Credit for the art in the Mario & Bowser victory template goes to Super Caterina on DeviantArt. *Credit for the art in the Luigi & King Boo victory template goes to Princesa-Daisy on DeviantArt. Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Master General Guy1 Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years